


我宁愿所有痛苦都留在心底

by ElaineLA



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	我宁愿所有痛苦都留在心底

“少飞，要多笑笑。”

“可是丽真姐，我们不是要抓坏人吗？如果笑的话，怎么吓得住坏人呢？”

丽真帮十八岁的孟少飞把下巴上的油汁抹去，说道：“惩治恶人的时候，当然要凶。但是做我们这一行，更重要的是给善良的人民带来幸福。”

“像我们这样的人，要学会把所有痛苦都留在心底，把想保护的人的快乐放在第一位。”

“我喜欢看你笑，你笑起来很好看，”丽真站起来为他把帽子戴上，少飞乖乖地垂着头，嘴角因为前辈的夸奖而翘起来，“还有更多人喜欢你的笑容。你会给他们带来很多希望的。”

她推开几步，孟少飞“腾”地立正站好，对她行了一个正儿八经的礼。休息室里有一面镜子，孟少飞望过去，自己个子还比较瘦，胳膊也黑黑的，比丽真多不了形体优势。

然后孟少飞就醒了。他在唐毅和自己的大床上睁开眼睛。

唐毅不在两个月后，他已经习惯了醒来摸不到那个健壮温热的身躯。也习惯了深夜光着脚下床，从衣柜里拿出爱人的深蓝色睡衣，赤裸的胸口贴着丝滑的面料沉沉睡去，像之前每一个阖眼入眠的时分，他和他之间缠绵悱恻的耳鬓厮磨。

“要拿去晒一晒吗，嫂嫂？”吃早餐时红叶打趣。哥哥入狱，作为妹妹心里的沉重也未曾离开，但好在哥哥的“遗孀”每天都在别墅这头那头精神饱满地奔来忙去，语调上扬，还很懂开玩笑活跃帮派兄弟们之间的气氛，她看在眼里，也充满了生活的信心。

“不，”孟少飞当着道一的面拒绝得相当坦率，“我要抱唐毅睡觉。”

红叶表情瞬间扭曲：“你好恶心好变态。”

孟少飞：“妹，你知道你哥的袜子多香吗？”

红叶瞪他半晌，然后两个人哈哈大笑起来。孟少飞警告“别告诉你哥”，红叶一边笑弯了腰，一边不住点头。

 

本月探监的日子终于到了。孟少飞熬了几个大夜，加班加点破获了贺航同伙走私的要案，给自己灌了一杯又一杯咖啡，在述职时差点眼前一黑栽倒，才在见唐毅的这天抽出身来，拎着便当踩着自行车一路狂飙。

还没进探监室他就脑袋发胀，从坐下到和唐毅说话都晕晕乎乎的。

“行天盟这几个月都没闹什么事，”孟少飞空闲的手指一直在绕电话线，唐毅隔着玻璃盯着他，结果他不但没深情地凝望回去，还走了神，目光放空，散在唐毅干净朴素的囚服上半天聚不起来，“那几条线我也叫人帮你留意了，暂时没什么风浪。唐老大的威名在外，什么喽啰都不敢造次。”

他压根没注意唐毅的眼神。

“还有啊，”他忍住了几个哈欠，抹了抹脸说，“你……”

“孟警官，”唐毅突然打断他，声音平静，“你做了什么亏心事？”

孟少飞这才猛地抬眼看他：“啊？”

唐毅说，你像一个背着丈夫偷情的妻子。

唐毅五官本来就锋利，不笑的时候给人一种凌冽的压迫感，此时神情认真，像是孟少飞犯了什么错，令他凝重起来。

况且这两个月，唐毅明显瘦了，尽管江家的影响力足以使他在狱中安安稳稳，但封闭的环境毕竟损人心性。孟少飞看了他一眼鼻子就酸了，但很快忍住，瞪圆眼睛开始撒谎。

“我又不想你，”孟少飞强打着精神嘿嘿笑道，“你在里面好吃好喝地被伺候着，我睡觉还不用跟别人抢被子，多爽啊。”

唐毅突然伸出手，停在玻璃上，指尖像是在描摹他的眉眼。

还有孟少飞忘了的、暴露他劳心劳力疲惫不堪的浓重的眼下乌青。

唐毅记得孟少飞为红叶挡枪的那一次，自己也是这么画他的眼睛。孟少飞睡得跟死猪一样，嘴巴还张着。

然后孟少飞醒了一回，喊了唐毅，还笑得很满足、很安心。

孟少飞永远在笑。即使不笑，盛大的光芒和暖意也会从身体的每一个地方跑出来，把别人包围得不知所措。

“你回去在我们床上找找，”唐毅最后说，“我又给你留了东西。”

 

孟少飞觉得唐毅天生就有犯罪潜力。他要是把藏东西的本领用来埋炸弹，一个台北都不够他轰的。

第一次探监是在唐毅进去一周后，他对自己说：“你在你原来那个房间的衣柜里找找，我有东西给你。”

然后孟少飞就在衣柜的隔板和隔板缝隙里抠出了一个小U盘，随便查了查，里面是大多是控告孟少飞滥用职务、妨碍人身自由的文件——唐毅签了名律师盖了章还没来得及交给检察院的。

孟少飞干笑两声，一键删除。

“怎么样？”唐毅问。

“很满意，谢谢唐先生不杀之恩。”

第二次探监唐毅说：“你去红叶房间，在她梳妆台抽屉里面看看有什么东西。”

孟少飞在红叶“变态”“流氓”“要不要我给你买化妆品”的怒吼中把她抽屉里的东西全部倒在床上一件一件地打开看，拧口红、倒散粉、挤精华的手法让道一都倒吸了一口凉气，终于在一盒卸妆膏里找到了一个头——用橡皮泥捏出来的圆圆脑袋，那刘海、那贼大的眼睛还有鼓鼓的腮帮子，一看就知道是谁。

孟少飞想象着唐毅的大手搓橡皮泥的样子就乐不可支。他把自己的脑袋放在唐毅的脑袋上，孟少飞、唐毅、唐国栋的脑袋叠在一块，像串冰糖葫芦。

第三次唐毅懒得废话了，直接吩咐：“我书桌。”

书桌是个好东西。

多少个白日、午夜，他们在书桌旁什么都干。在一个椅子上肩膀挤着肩膀，刚洗完澡肌肤还冒着热气，孟少飞的手指去抓唐毅洇水的钢笔，抢过来在唐毅的工作笔记本上写“我老公叫孟少飞”，被唐毅掀了浴袍压在桌子上，唐毅的记号笔在他臀上留下“唐孟少飞”四个大字。然后孟少飞痒得咯咯笑，回头就被唐毅吻住，唇齿交缠，他的喘息和津液被渡到他身体里。书桌震动，文件和笔被扫在地上。孟少飞意乱情迷前最后一个动作是弄倒唐毅和唐国栋的照片，手掌无力又纠结地覆在上面，随后被唐毅握紧，带到欲望中间。

孟少飞打开那个相框，在唐家父子照片背面抽出了另一张。那是丽真姐遗物里找到的，他十八岁时第一次穿上警服的纪念。

青春时代的唐毅率真得可爱，青春时代的孟少飞满怀热血，好像把镜头当犯人，头发都要炸起来。

如果我们早点遇见……

但是这个时候相爱，也很完满。

孟少飞无声笑了，把相片放回去。他又多了一个在这张书桌上发呆的理由。

至于这次，孟少飞想，大概就是唐毅给的终极惊喜了。

床啊！

大床！

结果就是他一爬上去，手脚一伸到柔软的被窝里，就瞬间陷入疲倦。眼皮打架，一个星期连轴转的折磨让他对枕头没有半点还手之力。

不一会，守在门口的红叶就听见了小小的鼾声。

她低下头，在手中的笔记本上“少飞好好休息”一栏打了个勾。

 

孟少飞是被尖锐的铃声吵醒的。又有紧急任务了。顾不得唐毅的“床上惊喜”，他像狂风一样从家里刮出去了，一路上精神抖擞、容光焕发，如同习得武林秘诀，不带喘气地赶到了局里。

但他忘记了今天是唐毅庭审的日子。唐毅能不能减刑，出来以后能不能正常工作就看这一次他旷日持久辛辛苦苦搜集来的洗白证据能不能起作用，以及江劲腾律师的本事了。好事的媒体早就在法院外架起了大炮，可他作为家属，缺席了。

红叶给他打了好几通电话，焦虑地收了手机，望向庭上的哥哥。唐毅进来的时候第一件事果然还是环视旁听席，看见她先笑了一下，但随后发现某人不在，眉头轻轻皱了起来。

红叶隔着大老远做口型无声地跟他说嫂嫂没接电话。

唐毅回过去说没事，然后跟着警员的引导走到被告席上。

红叶不禁想起唐毅入狱后兄妹俩第一次见面，她自己哭得上气不接下气，唐毅心疼得不行，说了好几遍“别哭了”，她顶撞过去“都是因为孟少飞你才到这个地步”。

唐毅那时候跟她讲：“不要怪他。”

“你不要怪他，”兄长像从前那样哄着，耐心又温柔，“他因为我遭到了很大的罪，你要替我保护他。”

“他每天都要出任务，工作上很尽职尽责，但是对自己就没有那么细心，所以你要让值夜的兄弟给他留门。”

“家里给他专门备一个药箱。我以前准备的被他用完了，你回去按照盒子上面的药品名给他再配一个。加上一点安神的药。”

“人心叵测，我不知道帮派看起来唯唯诺诺，背地里会不会对他下手，所以他只要在家，你就要盯紧靠近他的人。”

红叶破涕为笑：“你以前都是让别人保护我的。”

唐毅还以为她生气，赶紧前倾了身子恳求妹妹，说你还有道一哥照顾所以我不担心，但是我不在，少飞会很危险。

“好吧好吧，”红叶抹了抹眼泪，打趣一样逗起他来，“需要我侦查他有没有认识新的情人吗？”

这话像是瞬间击在唐毅心里最柔软的地方，红叶听到哥哥呼吸的停顿，她想赶紧说别的缓和气氛，但唐毅很快神色恢复如常，回答道：“他做什么都可以的。只要不伤害自己。”

“……唐毅？”

“这么多年，”他还是平静地说着话，眼睫却垂了下去，“一直都是我固执地往黑暗里退，他不要命地来拉我。现在我没办法陪在他身边，他要背负那么多压力。我欠他太多了。”

“只要……”唐毅摊开手掌，眼眶微红，“他愿意住在家里就好了。不住也可以，偶尔来看看我，给我一点点希望，我就心满意足了。”

红叶说你不要这么悲观，孟少飞现在天天抱着你衣服睡觉。

“未来呢？”唐毅却问，“谁也不知道我会被关几年。”

红叶知道他犯下的错误实在是太多了，沉疴一一翻开，他手上沾的血、幕后操纵过的黑吃黑、伤害到的无辜百姓都是延期释放的信号。他越等越歉疚，越等越不安，脸上冒了好几颗痘，嗓子也因为焦心上火而隐隐作痛。

“唐毅，唐毅，”她眼泪又流了出来，“你心里不好受，可以跟他讲啊。他会告诉你他有多爱你的。”

可是唐毅马上摇头，像孩子一样固执：“不。他会有负担的。”

“红叶我拜托你……”唐毅声音里明显带着哽咽，“我想让他不要那么快忘记我们之间的事，我怕他离开我，所以我在家里放了一些东西……你要帮他找到，但是不要被他发现你在帮他……好吗红叶？”

红叶看着手机漆黑的屏幕叹了口气。孟少飞还是没出现。唐毅一直背对着旁听席，不知道是不能回头，还是不敢回头。

 

江劲腾本事再大，也抵不了唐毅杀人的事实。

不过他舌战群雄，动之以情晓之以理，而且证据链相当完整，孟少飞的职业素质减轻了他论证的压力，整个过程走下来，为唐毅在陪审团那边争取到了很好的形象。

“你爱人辛苦了，”结束后他对唐毅说，“要不是他，你的处罚不会减免那么多。”

唐毅对他鞠了一个躬，他突然福至心灵，上去给了对方一个拥抱。唐毅被铐着不能有太多动作，可是在他抱上来的那一刻，明显滞愣在那里。

“你就当，”江劲腾道，“这是孟少飞拜托我抱的。”

唐毅狠狠点头。他把整个身躯的重量卸在江劲腾这里，重重闭上了眼睛。

 

孟少飞再去找江劲腾的时候，已经是第二天晚上了。他又是连轴转，头发很没形象地翘起来，走路自己都能绊倒自己。

“从十年减到三年了，”江劲腾给他泡了浓茶，“如果唐先生在里头表现积极还可以继续减，应该很快就能出来。”

“他有没有怨我没有去……”

“他需要你，但更希望你照顾好自己，”江劲腾看着人民公仆一脸的憔悴和担忧啧啧叹气，“如果你是这个状态去看他，他估计要撞死在法庭上了。”

孟少飞嘿嘿笑着挠头，几天的疲劳一扫而空，他现在只想到大街上开开心心地裸奔：“我没事啦，只要听到他好的消息我就好了。”

回家的第一件事，就是去找床上有什么。他把枕芯抽出来、把被子掀在一边、在床上蹦迪都一无所获，直到把整个床抬起来，在底下找到了一个暗格。

孟少飞：“……这没有力气还真的找不到。”

暗格里面有一个光盘，孟少飞找来DVD机，投屏到电视上看。他本来还喝着红叶强行塞给他的菊花茶，在视频放映的一刹那，茶水全部喷到了床上。

——那是唐毅进监狱前一晚，他们最后一次肌肤相亲的画面。

摄像机好像是被放在了天花板上，两具身躯交叠，床单像一片海洋，被他们的动作翻滚出波浪。唐毅覆在他身上，强壮的背肌舒展又鼓起，他的手在上面难耐地抚摸、抓挠，又无力地滑落下去，被唐毅抓住，在唇边蹭蹭。

他们不是第一次交合，但就像第一次那样动情。他全身被唐毅和自己的汗水染得发亮，唇齿微张，急促的喘息喷在唐毅宽阔的肩膀上，然后猝然发出被顶弄到极乐之处脱力一般的喊叫。

接着他们紧紧抱着彼此颤抖。唐毅整个身躯都盖在他身上，胸口重重起伏。他们亲吻，然后唇分，额头贴着额头，孟少飞看到镜头里，自己眼角的泪水。

为什么当下会哭呢？他想。明明在做快乐的事。

唐毅把他拉到自己身上，这一次，孟少飞看见了唐毅的表情。他几乎是目不转睛地凝视在身上起起落落的自己，眼神炽热又潮湿，像岩浆。他的失态、沉沦、无所顾忌被孟少飞看得清清楚楚，好像是在孟少飞面前给自己扒了皮抽了筋，把一颗心脏袒露给对方，眷恋地，连同最俗气的欲望。

然后孟少飞与望向镜头的唐毅对视。

他下意识捂住嘴，看见唐毅嘴唇动了动，无声说我爱你。

孟少飞明明是开心得全身发抖，可那一刻，他竟和画面里的自己一样泪流满面。这些年所有的委屈和恐慌，所有被笑容掩藏的辛酸全部明晰起来，可他没有比现在更觉得一切值得。

 

唐毅出狱前一天孟少飞去看他。

“我等不及了，”孟少飞恨不得隔着玻璃就去吻他，“一刻也等不了。”

唐毅笑着在玻璃上点了点，似乎是在戳他鼻子。

“唐毅唐毅，”孟少飞嘴唇贴紧话筒，“唐毅唐毅唐毅唐毅。”

“少飞，”唐毅回答，声音缱绻，像一把大提琴，“少飞少飞少飞。”

孟少飞深吸几口气，然后说：“唐毅，你出来我们就去结婚吧。先领证，再简单办一个婚礼。”他在衣服口袋里胡乱摸索着，掏出一个戒指盒。

唐毅说你在这个地方求婚是不是有点不合时宜。

看守人员默默转过头去。

孟少飞“哼”了一声，道：“我要抢在你前头，这样我就是你老公，懂？”

可唐毅却目光灼灼地说，我早就抢先了。而且还求了两次，只不过你神经大条，没有发现。

孟少飞这下蒙了，不知所措地问什么时候。

“第一次是在那个小U盘里，我在一堆控告文件后面附上了结婚协议书，说家务我负责，照顾你我负责，哄你开心我负责，爱我你负责，夫夫财产对半，还签了名，但是你没看见。”

“第二次我捏的橡皮泥里面有两枚戒指，你稍微搓一下就会发现。但好像因为放得太久橡皮泥变硬了，不容易察觉。”

“第一次你的错，第二次我的错。但是无论如何，都是我先求的婚。”

孟少飞眼睛模糊了，他使劲憋，但还是被唐毅看见水渍。

唐毅笑了，眼睛弯弯、牙齿洁白：“看你这不情不愿的样子，算了，”他身体前倾，玻璃被他的气息呼出一小片雾，“等会把你的戒指给看守的人，让他们给我，好吗，老公？”


End file.
